Lyoko X: The Shifters
by Sneetchie1
Summary: Avery Kee and his friends have discovered Lyoko. When they start up the supercomputer, they are given three forms to turn into while on Lyoko. Featuring Code Lyoko, Bleach, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Pokemon, and other anime and cartoons.
1. The New Lyoko Warriors!

**Prologue**

**"Even though I just enhanced the abilities of everyone on Lyoko, Yumi and William forced us to shut down the supercomputer today. I guess that ends our lives as heroes. And so, the final entry of Jeremie Belpois," Avery Kee read aloud from an online journal. **

**He and his friends Dylan Roberts, Connor Peterson, Kaleb Des, and Zack Smith had wondered into a seemingly abandoned factory, not far from a recently demolished school in France. There they found an elevator, which they tinkered with until it began to move downward, to where nothing seemed to be, until a red button was discovered by Kaleb. The doors opened when pressed, revealing a huge mass of wires all connected to what had seemed to be a huge computer.**

**Now as Avery finished reading the journal to his friends, he realized what they were all standing before. "Lyoko..." Avery murmured in amazement.**

**"But then, that means..." Connnor started.**

**"Code Lyoko wasn't a silly made up program! It was like a documentary, telling how these REAL people saved Earth," Dylan finished. "Talk about your shocker."**

**As they entered the scanners below, with coordinates already set, they found out what the enhancement was. Now when you went to Lyoko, instead of having one power (Ex. Odd-cat, Ulrich-Swordsman) you now had three, in addition to your human form. You just had to picture the form before it set it as one of your transformations. **

**Now, the group comes to hang out almost everyday on Lyoko, with no X.A.N.A. To bother them. While there, they have discovered virtual civilizations and even "Easter Eggs" like you would find in video games. With even more areas to explore, the possibilities are limitless.**


	2. Betrayed! Brutal Cave Battle!

**Chapter 1(or 2 according to ...)**

**Brutal Cave Battle!**

**Betrayed!**

**A cool, breezy fall afternoon saw Avery, Connor, and Kaleb walking toward the factory. After a hearty snack from a nearby soda shop, the three were ready for adventures on Lyoko. **

**A brown leaf suddenly dropped down on Avery's head. He swiftly brushed it away, and began suggesting what they could do for fun today. "How about we run into the town on Lyoko, uhhh...what is it called again?" Avery asked.**

**"Forgen," Kaleb answered.**

**"Yeah! Forgen, that's it!" Avery snapped his fingers. "Anyway, lets go there and talk to the locals."**

**"That's you idea of an adventure?" Connor laughed.**

**"Well, er..." Avery fumbled.**

**"I say we fight off the evil robot monkey ninjas from destroying all of our ears!" Kaleb suddenly shouted.**

**"You do that..." Avery smiled and backed away from Kaleb at the same time.**

**"I think we should go explore the Huskin Mountains again!" Connor yelled excitedly.**

**"You know as well as I do that those mountains are nothing more than one big rock that's hollow for the most part. Besides, we've been there before." Avery said as he led the way into the elevator.**

**"Yeah, but you never know. And we've been to town before as well, met the "people" there. What else is there to that place?" Connor asked as he hit the down button in the elevator. "I just think that it would be better."**

**"Better? For what?" Avery asked. Connor didn't respond, but stared off into space. "Connor?" **

**"Hm? What?" Connor woke from his daze. "Did you say something?"**

**"Never mind," Avery replied as the doors to the elevator slid open, "it's not important."**

**"Hey, you guys go ahead to the scanners; I'll set the coordinates for Huskin." Connor urged. **

**"You heard the small teen, let's go!" Kaleb shoved Avery back into the elevator. The elevator doors closed and it began moving down.**

**"Yes, it's true that I desire unlimited power to enslave all of mankind," Connor mumbled to himself as he entered the coordinates. "But, I'm never going to receive any powers in this cruddy world! I will just have to settle for Lyoko! Too bad I can't dump Avery over into the digital sea. I have no use for him. Oh well, I'd better pull the plug, as they say."**

**Connor hopped into the elevator and rode it down to the scanner room, where he already saw one scanner closed and Avery's beginning to shut. "Hey, Avery, get a good look," Connor sneered as he took out a pair of wire-cutters. He then snapped a wire that branched out to all the scanners. As soon as it was cut, the doors on Avery's scanner closed, just as his eyes widened.**

**Stepping into a scanner, Connor gave an evil smile, and let himself be virtualized.**

* * *

**With Kaleb nowhere in sight, Avery glanced around nervously, expecting the supercomputer to have crashed, but everything appeared alright. He was virtualized in the right place, next to a long, thin rock bridge that led to the "mountains". What had Connor done? **

**He heard a slight buzzing sound behind him and whirled around to see Connor's fist explode into his face, knocking him along the bridge, then over the edge into the digital sea.**

**Avery's left hand managed to grab onto the ledge, and soon Connor was standing above him.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Avery shouted.**

**Connor merely chuckled. "Since what you said is true, I cannot take over Earth, but Lyoko is a different story!"**

**"How do you plan to take over Lyoko?"Avery demanded.**

**"I am a Shifter like you remember? I can turn into any form I want."**

**"Only three!" Avery corrected, though he knew another answer was coming.**

**"Not quite," Connor smiled. "Go form #2! Jorgen Von Strangle!" Connor suddenly transformed into the muscular fairy, Jorgen. "Now then using this fairy magic, I can transform into anyone I want to! And I'm not even going to waste it on you!"**

**"Fine devirtualize me! I don't care!" **

**"Oh well, if you'd look below you, you'd see the scenic digital sea, which will permanently devirtualize you. On the other hand, even if you did escape that, I would still kill you! Because you know what? We can no longer devirtualize! I cut the wire! Ahahahahahaha!" Connor laughed. "Now then I must get going, there's a young boy by the name of Kaleb I have some business with." With that, Connor, or Jorgen, stepped on Avery's hand, causing the rubble to give way, letting Avery plummet into the digital sea. **

**Connor turned and walked away down the bridge.**

* * *

**"You think you're tough, eh?" a tough looking man asked Kaleb as he pinned him to the wall of the inside of the Husin mountains/cave.**

**"What the heck do you want?" Kaleb screamed.**

**"Just to beat you to a bloody pulp where you can't tell those damn police back in town I'm here," the man responded.**

**"I won't blab! I swear!" Kaleb pleaded.**

**"Too late!" the man swung his fist at Kaleb. Kaleb closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.**

**"What the?" the man cried, startled to see a giant snake's fangs clamped into his fist. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" he shouted frantically banging it against the wall and slamming it to the ground.**

**"I wouldn't do that," came a slithery voice from the outside of the cave. "The more you struggle the faster you'll be killed.**

**"Who are you?" the man demanded, still struggling to get the snake off his hand.**

**"It doesn't matter. With all that struggling you've done I'd say you've about ten seconds to live," the voice sneered.**

**"What are you..." the man's voice died and his eyes turned a ghostly white. He then collapsed onto the ground, not breathing.**

**"Who, who are you?" Kaleb shivered, terrified.**

**"I'm Orochimaru but you can call me Connor."**

* * *

**"Connor thinks he's the only one with more than three forms to turn into!" Avery yelled as he plummeted towards the digital sea, "I'll show him! Form #3! Ben Tennyson!" Avery turned red for a second, the emerged as Ben Tennyson, complete with white black-striped t-shirt and the Omnitrix to boot. **

**"C'mon Stinkfly!" Avery turned the Omnitrix dial to a picture of an insect looking creature, then slammed his hand down on it. Avery was consumed by a bright green light, then emerged as some kind of freaky alien. **

**"Dah! I said Stinkfly, not Ditto!" Avery screamed, realizing he had turned into the wrong alien. "Oh, well, when life gives you lemons," Avery, or Ditto, made a copy of himself, and then another and another, all piling one on top of another. Finally the top one reached the bridge and grabbed on. Soon there were about a thousand Dittos hanging from the bridge, the bottom one not more than a yard away from the digital sea. **

**"Shew."**

* * *

**"A friendly battle? Sure!" Kaleb agreed. "Although, how are you able to turn into Orochimaru?"**

**"Oh, it doesn't really matter," Connor smirked as two snakes erupted from his palms and lunged at Kaleb.**

**"Whoa!" Kaleb hollered as he narrowly dodged the tow snakes, letting their fangs dig into the stone wall behind him. "What the hell was that? I wasn't even ready!"**

**"Well then, you'd better hurry up then," Connor sneered as the two snakes once again sped toward Kaleb. Kaleb dodged the snakes once more and then ran to the other side of the room.**

**"You want to play dirty, eh?" Kaleb questioned. "How about I even the odds? Form #2! Sasuke Uchiha!" Suddenly Kaleb's hair tuned black, and spiked out, while his shirt turned blue, with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back. **

**"Just what I was waiting for..." Connor said to himself.**

**"Kaleb, look out!" Avery yelled as he ran into the cave, but it was too late.**

**Kaleb had doubled over in pain. "It sure is a shame he has that curse mark on his neck, isn't it?" Connor, or Orochimaru, mused as a black smoke drifted from him to Kaleb, igniting the curse mark on his neck to a fiery orange color. **

**"Kaleb?" Avery began as Kaleb slowly stood up. **

**"You know what's even better?" Connor smiled his evil smile again. "Since I am controlling Kaleb now, and I have Jorgen's powers, I can make Kaleb transform as well!" Avery gulped and began to back away. "Now how would you like a curse mark too?" Connor asked mockingly as Kaleb transformed into Orochimaru as well.**

**"Not today, Connor!" Avery replied. "Time for some serious leg power!" Avery yelled as he transformed into Ben again, then transformed into XLR8 and sped off.**

**"Let him go," Connor halted Kaleb as he began to give chase. Kaleb looked up not to see Orochimaru, but Sartorius instead. "I've seen what the cards have to show, and Avery will be in our clutches soon enough!" Connor laughed maniacally.**


End file.
